


Комплекс Серсеи

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Комплекс Серсеи

— Тебя он любит больше! — Заявил Джейме, стягивая с себя её платье и плюхаясь рядом на кровать.  
— А с тобой он занимается фехтованием, — парировала Серсея. — Счастливчик! А, он похвалил тебя… Ну то есть, меня сегодня. Обычно он морщится и говорит, что ты ленивый болван.  
— Тебя хоть читать не заставляют.  
— Ты и впрямь ленивый болван! Ну и чего же в этом такого сложного?  
— Поможешь?  
— Разумеется! А потом постреляем из лука.

Серсее казалось, что в день смерти матери она потеряла обоих родителей разом. Матери очень не доставало, но её она хотя бы не могла больше видеть и иногда даже представляла ту живой и весёлой, но где-то не здесь. Отец напоминал покойника куда больше: ни улыбок, ни объятий, ни единой похвалы, его голос будто выцвел, а движения стали какими-то уж совсем чёткими. Ничего случайного. Ничего настоящего. Ничего.  
А потом она вдруг поняла, что и брат чувствует всё несколько иначе: как-то менее остро, как-то не так. Он возился с этим маленьким чудовищем, отнявшим у неё всё, — этого она простить не могла.  
А может, они просто перестали быть детьми?  
Мамино платье ей было уже почти впору. Стоит ли подрезать подол? Может, подождать? Она ведь ещё подрастет, станет высокой, как мать и такой же красивой. Серсея кружит по комнате, улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
Что-то ударилось об пол. Она успела заметить спину. Почему отец сбежал?  
Шкатулка была безнадёжно испорчена, но серьги оказались действительно прекрасны. Она станет их носить. Обязательно. А платье отложит — резать подол всё-таки ужасно жаль. Она подождёт.  
Отец избегает её, она заметила. Со временем правда он научился смотреть в её сторону, но и тогда… Он её просто не видел. Не желал видеть. И никогда не пытался коснуться. Как же она завидовала Джейме, которого отец мог просто похлопать по плечу в тех редких случаях когда был действительно доволен им.  
Внезапно Серсея поняла, что в этом не одинока — маленькое чудовище тоже страдало от желания привлечь внимание отца. Когда-то Джейме сказал, что, похоже, они все безуспешно борются за благосклонность отца, которой никогда не будет, и лучше уж он уйдёт в гвардейцы и сломает всё разом, потому что лордом Утёса ему не стать. Он никогда не будет этого достоин, а отец не сможет этого принять. Как же она зла! Предатель! Ему доставалось хоть что-то, а ей? У неё сердце замирало в те редкие секунды, когда она чувствовала намёк на заботу с его стороны, как тогда, когда он прикрыл своим плащом от мелкого дождя. Пустяки. Право, мелочь, но привыкнув не иметь и этого…

— Ты сломал нас. Нас всех своими руками. Я… — горло сжало спазмом, но слёзы всё никак не хотели пролиться. Лоб его казался ледяным, но она целовала его, не так хорошая дочь должна целовать отца. Холодный весь, губы плотно сжаты, теперь уже навсегда, мелкое отродье закрыло его глаза окончательно. Но он и так долго был таким. Настолько долго, что теперь и разницы почти что нет. Что ей теперь в самом деле. Что ей.

— Прости, сестра, я не мог поступить иначе, — по покрытому копотью лицу Джейме текли слёзы. — Прости.  
— Всегда думала, это будет Тирион, у него есть… очень вредная привычка… — а в груди уже почти не болит. Мать смеётся, а отец гладит её по волосам.  
Как же светло...


End file.
